Seven Years
by princessW
Summary: It took Draco Malfoy seven years until his pick up lines finally worked and he got Jasmine Potter to himself. [AU, Fem!Harry]


**First** **year**

Jasmine Lillian Potter was sitting in her seat next to her best friend Hermione Granger and listening professor McGonagall's explanation on how to turn their pets into goblets. Just as she had started writing notes, she felt someone tugging her hair.

"Malfoy?" Jasmine asked, shocked to see the blonde slytherin behind her.

For a second she thought she saw his cheeks reddening but his scowl was back on before she could make sure of what she had seen. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she pursed her lips together like she had seen her aunt do countless times before.

"What do you want?" Jasmine asked quietly, fearing that McGonagall would hear her.

Malfoy smirked and leaned closer to Jasmine. She blushed and quickly leaned back but Malfoy just snorted. Sighing, she leaned back so Malfoy could say whatever he wanted to say.

"I jus wanted to say..." Malfoy whispered in her ear, "that your hair is... quite ugly."

Just as the bell rang, Jasmine got up and slapped Malfoy, maybe a bit too hard but she really didn't care at the moment.

"You're so annoying!" She yelled, stomping her foot and marching out of the classroom.

Jasmine could swear she saw regret on Malfoy's face but when she asked Hermione about that, she told her that she was being absurd.

_{§§§} • {§§§} • {§§§}_

**Second** **year**

Jasmine was sitting at the lake, doing homework with Hermione and Ginny when she saw Malfoy walking towards them with Zabini and Parkinson. She nudged both girls who immediately became wary.

"Hey Potter, Beaver, Weaslette", Malfoy said, smirking when Jasmine hissed angrily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Jasmine asked, getting up from the ground with her hands on her hips.

She saw Malfoy smirking but before she could do or say anything, he had levitated her over the lake. Fear took over Jasmine's body and she froze, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Drop her!" Parkinson screeched but Draco just smirked and levitated Jasmine closer to the water.

"Don't you dare drop her, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, walking closer with Ginny.

Parkinson and Zabini started fighting with Hermione and Ginny but Malfoy was still smirking, obviously liking the power he had over Jasmine at that moment.

"Please, Malfoy, d-don't drop me..." Jasmine whispered quietly, swallowing half of the tears falling down her face.

"Tell me Potter, why should I let you go instead of dropping you in the lake?" Malfoy asked, lowering his wand a bit.

Jasmine whimpered as she felt her back touching the cold water. She didn't want to tell Malfoy the reason why she was so afraid of being dropped in the lake but she really didn't have a choice.

"I-I can't s-swim", Jasmine stuttered, avoiding Malfoy's gaze, ashamed.

For a moment Malfoy looked like he would drop her in the lake but then he levitated her on the ground and walked away, leaving Jasmine on the ground, shaking. Hermione and Ginny ran up to her after Parkinson and Zabini left after Malfoy.

Jasmine swore she'd get her revenge against Malfoy.

_{§§§} • {§§§} • {§§§}_

**Third** **year**

"Hey Potter!" Jasmine heard Malfoy yelling just as she was leaving from the arithmancy class.

She sighed quietly and turned around. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Malfoy's smirk. Putting her hands on her hips she stared at Malfoy, a cold look in her emerald eyes.

"What, Malfoy?" She snapped impatiently when the blonde continued smirking.

"If I had a dollar for every time I think of you, I'd have one dollar", Malfoy said with an almost teasing voice, "because you never leave my mind."

Jasmine's eyes flew open when she registered Malfoy's words and she blushed hard. Malfoy clearly saw that as a satisfied smile fell over his face.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, you're an idiot!" Jasmine huffed and walked out.

_[###]_

"Potter!" Jasmine heard Malfoy yelling again and even though she knew what he wanted to say, she turned around.

"Well, say it already so I can go", she sniffed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?" Malfoy asked, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

Jasmine blushed again but this time she could see that Malfoy's cheeks were just a tad red as well. She smiled, amuse glittering in her eyes as she leaned closer to Malfoy.

"In your dreams, Draco", she purred and when she saw Malfoy's red cheeks, she turned around, swinging her hips as she left.

_{§§§} • {§§§} • {§§§}_

**Fourth** **year**

Jasmine had just left the charms classroom when she saw Malfoy walking behind her. She walked towards the great hall and when Malfoy was still behind her when she reached the doors, she finally turned around and glared at the blonde boy.

"Why on earth are you following me, Malfoy?" Jasmine asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion once again.

Malfoy had become very irritating with his stupid pick up lines and hair pulling as of late but at least he hadn't tried anything like he had in their second year at the lake. She was grateful for that of course but that didn't mean that she wasn't annoyed by everything else.

"Someone told me to follow my heart", Malfoy said, smiling almost sweetly.

Jasmine closed her eyes, hoping that this time she hadn't blushed. When she opened her eyes and Malfoy still hadn't left, she sighed quietly.

"Maybe you should go follow the giant squid to the lake or something then and just leave me alone", she snapped, escaping quickly when she saw that Malfoy was still frozen from shock.

She should have known that Malfoy wouldn't give up.

_[###]_

"Excuse me? Do I know you? Because you look a lot like my next girlfriend", Jasmine heard Malfoy saying behind her just as she sat between Hermione and Ginny in the great hall.

She rolled her eyes before turning around and making a shocked face.

"Oh my god! Have I accidentally drank polyjuice potion with Parkinson's hair in it?" She asked, sounding really shocked.

She saw Malfoy's cheeks redden just as Ginny laughed, saying something about Jasmine being clever and amazing.

"No? Then you must have made a mistake, Malfoy", she said, like to a three-year-old child, "Parkinson is at the slytherin table."

For a moment Malfoy looked like a fish with all the gaping but when he couldn't come up with a good come back, he stomped over to the slytherin table.

_{§§§} • {§§§} • {§§§}_

**Fifth** **year**

Jasmine groaned loudly when she saw that Malfoy was walking her way, again. She had just sat down in the library and there was Malfoy again.

"Hey, Potter..." Malfoy started, "I've been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?"

Jasmine slapped the back of Malfoy's head, quite hard as he groaned and touched the sore place.

"I don't know and neither will you, Malfoy", she gritted out, taking her bag and leaving the library like a storm.

Malfoy swore that one day the redhead would be his.

_[###]_

"Potter! Did you sit in a pile of sugar?" Malfoy asked when Snape had paired them together in potions.

Jasmine sighed. "No... Why?"

"Because you got a pretty sweet ass", Malfoy smirked, his eyes traveling lower than Jasmine ever wanted them to.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you Malfoy!" Jasmine yelled, slapping the blonde's arm forcefully.

"It's just the truth, geez Potter", Malfoy muttered with red cheeks.

"Can you just stop this stupid game?" Jasmine asked but Malfoy just smirked, shaking his head.

She sighed. Of course Malfoy couldn't just stop and be nice for once.

_{§§§} • {§§§} • {§§§}_

**Sixth** **year**

One afternoon after potions Jasmine found herself sitting in the library with Malfoy. And she had just agreed to let him call her Jasmine and also to call him Draco.

"Let's flip a coin, Jasmine", Mal- Draco suddenly said.

Jasmine already knew that she should just leave but she was too curious for that. She wanted to know the newest pick up line.

"Why?" She asked, eyeing the blonde warily.

"Just because. Heads, you're mine and tails, I'm yours", Draco said, arrogant smirk on his lips. Oh how Jasmine wanted to wipe that smirk off.

Her cheeks reddened just a bit but apparently Draco still noticed it as she heard a chuckle coming from Draco's mouth. She groaned.

"Yeah, how about no." She said before taking her bag and walking out of the library.

_[###]_

Jasmine found herself being trapped. Draco had pinned her against a wall and he wasn't letting go. She had tried asking nicely as well as yelling and cursing but there she was, still trapped.

"I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?" Draco whispered huskily in Jasmine's ear, making her shudder.

"I don't know. Maybe it's like some subset of dyslexia?" She shot back, though there was no fire in her voice.

Her cheeks were red as were Draco's and then suddenly the other leaned closer and before she could say anything, their lips met. Draco had soft, warm lips and Jasmine had to moan a bit when the blonde's tongue explored her mouth.

Then suddenly Jasmine realized just who she was kissing and they broke apart. She quickly took her bag and run away.

_{§§§} • {§§§} • {§§§}_

**Seventh** **year**

"Hey Jasmine! On a scale from one to ten, you're nine and I'm the one you need", Draco said when Jasmine was walking past him.

She still felt awkward about the kiss, even thought it had been over five months ago, but she couldn't just ignore the other one, especially when she had started to feel something weird towards Draco.

"Yeah, maybe..." She whispered, looking at him shyly.

"What?" Draco asked, even though Jasmine knew he had heard her.

Draco's smirk made her legs feel like jelly but she wasn't ready, not yet.

"I said, in your dreams, Draco", Jasmine said quickly, turning around and leaving to the great hall.

_[###]_

Jasmine was sitting down at the lake when she felt someone sitting next to her. One glance told her it was Draco. The blonde's cheeks were more red than usually and he had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Jasmine asked, taking the other one's hand in hers.

"Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" Draco asked.

Jasmine watched Draco carefully. He had that same smirk he always had but this time his voice had a nervous streak and there was something different in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes they would", Jasmine breathed out.

"Wait, really?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, really. Kiss me already", Jasmine said, leaning closer to Draco.

Draco pulled Jasmine on his lap, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. This was the thing he had been waiting for and now it was finally happening.

When Draco pinned Jasmine against the ground and she moaned, he knew that all the waiting had been worth it and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
